Pemeran Utama
by Salada15
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku. Kisah cintaku dengan si manis gulali yang biasa dipanggil Sakura. Jika heroinenya adalah dia, maka akulah pemeran utamanya!


**Pemeran Utama**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: Ini adalah kisahku. Kisah cintaku dengan si manis gulali yang biasa dipanggil Sakura. Jika** _ **heroine**_ **nya dia, maka akulah pemeran utamanya!**

 **Oneshoot.**

 _ **Based on true story**_

 **Hasil wawancara dengan salah satu temanku :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Tentu saja masih berdarah muda. Seorang _cook_ di salah satu hotel ternama di Kuta, Bali. Periang, aktif, enerjik, pecinta wanita namun tak buaya, dan yang paling penting…tidak sombong dan rajin menabung demi masa depan yang gemilang. _This is my story_. Sebuah cerita yang kutulis dengan aku sebagai peran utamanya. Cerita dengan sedikit kisah kasih asmaraku dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang notabenenya mantan kekasihku sewaktu SMK dulu. Baiklah, kuakui bahwa putus dengannya adalah keputusanku yang paling bodoh. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak tersulutkan emosi dan terbawa kesalahpahaman yang panjang, mungkin saja kami tak akan kandas di bulan keenam.

Setelah kandas dengannya, penyesalan datang bertubi-tubi. Maka dari itu, aku terus berusaha merebut atensinya. Tak perduli bahwa dia masih menyimpan rasa atau tidak, akan kubuat dia mencintaiku lagi dan lagi. _Well,_ dua tahun ini kuhabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk menggaetnya. Untungnya dia merespon dengan baik. Tapi sayangnya aku belum berani meresmikan hubungan lagi Kami berdua sering kali jalan berdua. Kadang-kadang ketika dompetku masih tebal, kuajak dia nongkrong di _café-café_ yang sedang ngetren di _instagram_. Walaupun sebenarnya dia agak risih ketika aku mentraktirnya. Dengan halus dia berkata…

"Sayang uangnya kak, kalau disimpan lebih baik."Disertai dengan senyum super duper manisnya. Duh..pacar idaman banget, sumpah! Ada kalanya juga dia perhatian ketika aku sedang sakit. Dia juga sangat _friendly_ untuk ukuran seorang mantan. So… _oportunities_ ku untuk berbalik dengannya sangat terbuka lebar kan?

Setiap jam istirahat kerja, aku selalu sempat-sempatnya menghubungi dia. Takut digebet orang kalo ditinggal terus-terusan.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Kakak gak kerja?

Aku tersenyum membaca isi pesannya.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Lagi istirahat kerja nih, dapat _shift_ pagi. Capek banget kena _jumping shift._

 **Haruno Sakura**

Namanya juga kerja pariwisata kak. Nanti kalau aku lulus juga kayak gitu kok.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Emangnya lulus nanti kamu gak ngelanjut? Katanya mau jadi manajer _F &B. _Mau langsung kerja kayak kakak?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Lanjut sih, tapi sambilan aja deh. Kasihan ortu ngeluarin duit mulu.

Duh…calon pacar balikku itu memang mulia banget hatinya. Kenapa tuhan ngeluarin bidadari cantik plus baik hati kayak gitu ya? Jadi gak sabar buat halalin deh. Tapi sayang masih 17 tahun sih! Kami terus-terusan bertukar _chat._ Sesekali tanganku meraih sendok dan mendaratkannya di mulut. Mengunyah pelan makanan kantin dan mencernanya dengan pelan sambil terus berkutak atik asyik dengan ponsel di tangan kanan.

"Hmm…emang ya kalau urusan cinta, gangguan jiwa mulai terganggu."Celetuk salah satu rekan kerjaku, namanya Kiba. Alisnya naik turun menggodaku membuat cengiranku makin lebar saja.

"Yang konsen dong makannya, lihat tuh Sasuke aja udah selesai makan daritadi."Meskipun namanya disebut, tapi nampaknya Sasuke anteng-anteng saja dengan ponselnya. Ah iya! Kiba dan Sasuke adalah peran tambahan di ceritaku. Aku mengenal Kiba karena pekerjaan. Dia seniorku di sini. Sedangkan Sasuke, teman seperjuangan sejak kami masih kecil. Pernah mandi bersama, tidur bersama, dan bolos bersama. Teman sejati semenjak SD hingga sekarang. Dan dia adalah salah satu saksi dari kisah cintaku dengan Sakura. Tentu saja karena Sasuke juga bersekolah di SMK yang sama denganku dulu.

"Biasa lah, lagi usaha namanya."

"Siapa? Mantanmu itu ya? Kok doyan banget sih sama yang bekas-bekas? Cari yang baru dong."Celetuk Kiba remeh. _Njir_ banget, dia gatau kalo Sakura itu spesies gadis langka. Susah dicari dimana-mana.

"Si doi walaupun udah bekas tapi masih bermutu, bro.. Yang penting kan cuma bekas status."Jawabku dengan bangga. Sedangkan Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh bentar lagi uang cair kan?"Tanyaku serius pada Shikamaru, pegawai _accounting_ di hotel ini. Dia menguap lebar kemudian mengangguk. Aku terpekik senang mendengarnya. Tentu saja senang, karena uangnya akan kugunakan melunasi cicilan motor, dan yang pastinya bisa kugunakan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Cihuyy! Bisa ketemu lagi deh ama calon yayang. Mumpung si doi belum sibuk sama ujian kelas XII. Sekarang tinggal atur jadwal ketemu aja.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Ra, sabtu depan ada waktu gak?

5 menit berlalu dan tak kunjung juga balasannya. Kok tumben ya? Masa sih dia lagi belajar? Ah! Gak juga sih, sekarang kan udah jam 1 siang, jamnya pulang sekolah. Mungkin aja dia lagi di perjalanan pulang kali yak?

"Aku duluan."GREK! kursi di sebelahku berderit, menandakan si empunya a.k.a si Sasuke pergi. Dia terlihat serius dengan ponselnya. Berjalan ke arah pintu keluar lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga sembari berjalan ke arah loker pria. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Shikamaru pamit juga. Kini tinggal aku dan Kiba aja yang masih betah nongkrong di kantin. Akhirnya karena kantin makin rame, kami memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke yang udah _stay_ di loker. Ketika tanganku hendak meraih _handle,_ ponselku bergetar. Aku berhenti sebentar.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Mbb kak, aku baru pulang. Sabtu depan ya? _Next time_ ya kak. Aku udah ada janji nih sama temen :)

Dan yah…..penantian panjang berbuah tak manis. Yah tak apalah…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Malmingan kemana bos?"Obito menepuk pundakku. Hari ini surga dunia bagi seluruh pegawai hotel alias gajian. Hari ini pula yang sering disebut sebut sebagai hari manis bagi muda-mudi. Tapi sayangnya si doi gak bisa diajak pergi. Hmm..

"Gebetan udah ada janji nih ama temennya."Jawabku dengan cengiran.

"Wah, hati-hati bro. Jangan-jangan itu cuma temen-temenan lagi. Hahahaha."Dih! apaan coba? Dikata siluman kali yak? Temen-temenan? Aku merespon dengan tawa geli sambil bersiap pulang. Pintu toilet terbuka, menampilkan Sasuke yang baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat dari penampilannya yang oke serta auranya yang aduhai. Tambahan juga dengan sedikit samar-samar bau parfum yang tercium. Tumben si pantat ayam pake minyak wangi? Biasanya tak pakai minyak wangi, biasanya tak suka begitu…

"Duluan ya bro."Pamitnya pada kami berdua. Tumben si pantat ayam buru-buru?

"Buru-buru amat Sas."Celetukku sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. Si empunya berbalik lalu menatap kami yang masih diam di loker.

"Mau ketemu temen."

"Eh? Ketemu temen alumni? Siapa Sas? Ikut ya!"Tentu saja aku penasaran karena kami selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama, sekelas pula. Jadi temannya ya temanku juga.

"Hn. Tidak."Setelah itu dia hilang ditelan pintu.

"Udahlah, paling dia mau ketemu gebetan."Eh? sejak kapan si Sasuke punya gebetan?

"Gebetan? Aku pikir dia _guy_. Hahahahaha."Aku tahu kalau aku sudah menjelma menjadi teman yang durhaka. Tapi apa mau dikata? Habis, si Sasuke itu dari dulu gak pernah pacaran. Banyak yang ngincer dia sih, tapi dia kayak gak mau noleh ke penggemarnya. Ah sudahlah, beli donat sebelum pulang enak deh kayaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan seorang diri di luasnya _department store_ membuatku jadi agak risih. Ditambah lagi ini lagi malming, pasti banyak yang ngajak gandengan. Tuh apes deh! Kalau aja si doi hari ini gak ada janji, pasti kita udah jalan-jalan. Aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukan suasana _mall_ yang udah kayak tampungan orang pacaran, walaupun dalam hati ingin menangis sih. _Well,_ aku akhirnya sampai di salah satu _café_ donat terenak dan terlezat versi anak muda. Menghampiri meja kasir lalu memilih selusin donat dengan toping-toping yang aku suka.

" _Cappucinno_ nya satu ya mbak."Ucap seseorang di sampingku. Namun tak disangka-sangka….

"Sakura?"Si empunya menoleh dan kaget. Aku cuma bisa cengar-cengir aja waktu tahu kalau dia Sakura, incaranku.

"Kok ada disini? Ketemuannya disini ya?"Tanyaku dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum dengan lembut sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kakak udah pulang kerja ya?"Tanyanya dengan senyuman yang menggugah iman. Duh pengen dijilat deh!

" _Cappucinnonya_ dibungkus aja ya mbak."Pintanya pada si mbak-mbak pegawai _café._

"Loh? Gak minum disini? Temenmu mana?"

"Enggak kak, temennya ada di luar. Aku duluan ya."Pamitnya ketika si _cappucinno_ sudah berpindah tangan. Yah..padahal baru aja abis temu kangen sama si calon, udah main pergi aja.

"Mas, buruan dong. Saya mau pesen donat juga nih."Aku tersentak kaget ketika seseorang mengejutkanku dari belakang. Ketika kutoleh, ternyata antrian di belakang sudah sangat panjang. Duh, emang ya pesona seorang Sakura itu bisa buat lupa diri. Setelah membayar di kasir, aku langsung _otw_ pulang. Sudah gak sabar buat manjakan lidah dengan sentuhan kehangatan dari nikmatnya topping-topping donat. Samar-samar sesosok manusia dengan gaya rambut unik terpampang nyata di depan pintu toilet pria. Orang itu baru saja keluar dari sana dan ternyata dia adalah mahluk yang tak asing lagi di mata.

"Sasuke!"Teriakku dari radius kurang lebih 21 meter. Si empunya menoleh dan tidak ada raut kaget atau apalah saat melihatku. Heran deh, tuh muka udah mati rasa kali ya sampe datar-datar gitu?

"Yo!"Sahutnya ketika aku mendekat. Mengingat ucapan Kiba tadi saat di hotel, membuatku menatap Sasuke penuh goda dan selidik. Sedangkan dia menatapku penuh heran.

"Jadi bro..siapa teman yang kamu maksud tadi?"Sasuke menatapku datar.

"Teman kenalan dari teman. Udah selesai temunya. Mau balik sekarang."Ujarnya singkat dan datar. Pelit kata banget, sumpah! Setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkanku. Menyadari akan hal itu, aku berlari menyusulnya.

"Eh, tahu gak? Tadi aku ketemu Sakura loh!"Curhatku bersemangat. Dia hanya merespon dengan anggukan kepala. Setelah itu sahabatku ini tiba-tiba berhenti dan merogoh sakunya.

"Kenapa Sas?"

"Kau balik duluan gih. Mau kedalam lagi beli keperluan."Seketika mataku gemilang. Kesempatan banget nih!

"Eh, ikut ya. Siapa tahu ketemu Sakura lagi."

"Boleh, tapi kau aku jadiin tukang bawa barang ya. Mama minta dibeliin kebutuhan bulanan. Lumayan tanganku gak bakalan pegel."Ujarnya dengan wajah yang _evil_ banget, membuatku jadi bergidik ngeri kala membayangkan akan membawa banyak barang-barang dan bakalan disuruh-suruh sama si Sasuke kayak upik abu. Dih! Gak banget deh! Dan akhirnya aku kabur sebelum Sasuke menarik tanganku menuju kesiksaan duniawi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang udah bulan Desember 2016, sebentar lagi bakalan pergantian tahun. Pemerintah seperti biasa buat acara tahunan di pusat kota. Pawai kuliner dan budaya yang cocok banget buat ngerayain tahun baru bareng kerabat, apalagi pacar. Duh…!

Ngomong-ngomong soal pacar, belakangan ini _quality time_ ku dengan si doi jadi agak terganggu. Alasannya sih macam-macam.. _like…_

"Aku ada latihan UKK, kak."

 **UKK: Ujian Kompetensi Kejuruan.**

"Ada acara keluarga, kak."

"Tugasku banyak nih, kak. _Next time_ ya."

"Si Bu Anko guru sejarah ngasih tugas presentasi nih kak. Tahu sendiri kan?"

Dan masih banyak lagi alasan-alasan lainnya sampai-sampai tidak bisa kusebutkan satu persatu. Hari ini jatahku _day off_. Jadinya cuma bisa diam di teras rumah sambil merenungi nasib menjadi seorang jomblo. Malamnya aku menikmati sisa-sisa _day off_ di depan ruang keluarga sambil melirik-lirik ponsel. Tanganku menge _scroll down_ layar _touch screen_ yang menampilkan sebuah sosial media aplikasi _BBM._

 **Morino Hidate**

Pacar itu kayak lomba lari ya, cepet banget larinya sampe-sampe gak bisa dikejar T.T

5 menit yang lalu.

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Denpasar Festival.

20 menit yang lalu.

 **Kenji**

Duh! Rempong deh kuku eyke pada patah semua… :'(

25 menit yang lalu.

 **Aizawa Shion**

Denpasar Festival with cwt crew ;)

30 menit yang lalu.

Cwt crew? Kalau diingat-ingat itu nama geng abal-abalannya Sakura kan ya? Grup yang berisi sembilan orang. Berarti Sakura juga ada di festival itu kan? Anjay! Kesempatan banget nih! Maka dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, ku _chat_ saja Shion yang kuketahui adalah salah satu teman dekatnya Sakura.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Shion? Masih di sana gak? Kakak mau ke sana nih. Ikutan satu ya, biar ada temen.

Wkwkwk alibi doang sih, padahal sih aslinya pingin ketemu sama Sakura aja. Tak lama kemudian ponselku bergetar.

 **Aizawa Shion**

Wadduh kak. Aku udah pindah haluan ke _mall_ nih.

Yah! Padahal baru aja mau ketemuan sama si calon.

 **Aizawa Shion**

Lagian si Sakura gak ikutan kok kak. Wkwkwk :v

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Duh! Tahu aja kamu, dik :v

Setelah itu tak ada lagi balasan. Padahal tadi sudah semangat banget buat ketemu sama Sakura. Entahlah, rasa-rasanya gak ketemu sama dia bisa bikin tubuh ini jadi tak ada penyambung jiwa. Hiperbolis sih, tapi realistis. Apalah daya kalau si pemeran utama wanita ternyata tidak bisa dijumpa, yang harus kulakukan hanyalah bersabar saja. Setidaknya itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh si pemeran utama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Ra, jalan yuk.

 **Haruno Sakura**

Lain kali ya kak. Aku ada jadwal pemsor nih.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Sakura, _weekend_ ada _spend time_ gak?

 **Haruno Sakura**

Hhm, sabtu ini kayaknya bakalan jadi _tired day_ deh kak. Aku ada pelatihan UKK.

Hufff…lama kelamaan kok _love_ storyku kayak _flat_ gitu ya? Kalau mau ketemu Sakura, ada aja halangannya. Kok semesta gak mendukung sih? Tapi bulan-bulan ini memang bulan yang sibuk sih bagi anak kelas XII. Gak nyalahin juga karena aku pernah merasakan rasanya dibebani persiapan ujian dan antek-anteknya. Terakhir ketemu Sakura waktu dia ulang tahun. Ikut gabung sama grup _cwt_ buat ngasih _surprise_ ke Sakura. Sedikit maksa sahabatnya, Ino buat sertain aku disitu sih. Alasannya supaya dana lebih banyak. Alasan yang bagus tapi modus. Itu momen yang pas banget, sumpah! Gak ada yang lebih bahagia selain di _cie-ciein_ bareng Sakura. Si Sakura sih responnya cuma ketawa-ketawa aja sambil bilang 'apaan sih?' pake nada manja.

"Oi Sasuke, main apaan sih? Asyik banget kayaknya."Tanya Kiba saat kami sedang asyik tidur-tiduran di loker. Hari ini secara ajaib kita bertiga dapat _shit_ sore. Tamu juga gak begitu banyak, jadi bisa santai-santai dikit lah. Si Sasuke diam saja dan cuma ngerespon 'hn' 'hn' andalannya.

"Oh.. _I see…_ lagi kena penyakitdada tak tenang kan?"Aku dan Sasuke sama-sama mengerutkan alis, sama-sama gak ngerti sama apa yang dibilang Kiba.

"Aelah, maksudnya dag dig dug ser gitu….jatuh cinta maksudnya."Ohhh…jatuh cinta toh. Eh? Seriusan si pantat ayam lagi _fallin in love_? Duh! Siapalah gadis kurang beruntung itu? Kasihan banget dapat laki macam Sasuke yang kakunya kayak patung ini.

"Serius Sas? Siapa? Aelah! Masa sama sahabat kecil sendiri pake malu-malu buat cerita sih? Siapa gadis kurang beruntung itu Sas?"Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Si Sasuke mengorek-ngorek telinganya dan menatapku dengan pandangan kalemnya. Sedangkan Kiba sudah sibuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Yang pasti dia manusia, cantik, punya mata dua, hidung satu, dan punya satu mulut."Sahutnya kemudian.

"Sekalian aja bilang kalau dia punya satu mulut yang gak bisa berhenti makan, punya dua tangan yang kiri dan kanan, punya dua kaki pakai sepatu baru."Sahutku kesal.

"Kok kayak lagu anak TK ya?"

"Ya emang!"

"Berisik kalian!"Cercah Sasuke yang masih fokus dengan ponselnya. Ya emang sih, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat lebih ekspresif daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Kadang senyum sendiri, sinis sendiri, marah sendiri, mandi sendiri, tiada yang menemani, eh?

Rasa penasaranku akan gadis kurang beruntung itu membuncah. Dengan pelan mataku melirik layar ponsel Sasuke. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke cepat tanggap. Dia langsung menekan _lock screen_ nya dan menatapku dengan sinis. Sedangkan aku membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Nah terus, gimana kabarnya si calon pacar balikmu itu Nar?"Tanya Kiba setelah keheningan yang panjang.

"Huff…"Aku menghela nafas berat seakan-akan mengeluarkan semua beban yang menimpaku selama ini. Yah….cuma Sakura yang bisa buat Uzumaki Naruto kayak begini.

"Duh…frustasi banget kayaknya bro. Jatuh cinta emang sejuta rasanya ya. Hhahaha"Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak atas penderitaanku ini.

"Menurutmu, kalo kita ngajak gebetan jalan terus si dia nolak terus. Itu tandanya apa?"Kiba mengusap dagunya pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Mungkin ada yang lebih kinclong dari kamu, Nar."Dan jawaban Kiba malah bikin hatiku makin gak tenang. Dasar teman kampret!

"Yang benar aja dong! Gak mungkinlah Sakura kayak gitu. Kalo dia gak ada niat balikan, pasti dia gak bakalan ngerespon aku. Pasti udah ngejauh dari dulu lah."

"Mungkin aja itu cuma buat nunjukin rasa persahabatan antar mantan. Di dunia ini kan gak ada yang gak mungkin. Mulai dari yang suka PHP, suka ngegebet banyak orang, sampe yang nikung-nikung pun ada. Benar kan, Sasuke?"Si Sasuke yang ditanya begitu cuma merespon lewat pandangan 'apaan sih?' Sedangkan si Kiba ngedipin matanya manja yang membuatku makin gak ngerti dengan apa yang dia bilang sedari tadi.

"Maksudnya apaan?"Tanyaku penasaran.

"Maksudnya tuh, misalkan ada yang ngegebet Sakura gitu. Kan kalian belum res…"

"Duluan ya, _break time_ udah habis."Ujar Sasuke lalu pamit meninggalkan kami berdua yang masih sibuk bahas Sakura. Tersadar akan hal itu, kami lantas menyusulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kemeja? Cek _list_! Sepatu kece? Cek _list_! Jam tangan? Duh udah deh, _perfect_! Rapi-rapi memang mau kemana? Hahaha.. _of course_ lah ketemu sama pujaan hati. Tapi kali ini ketemunya di sekolahnya. Minggu ini jadwalnya UKK di sekolahnya. Menurut informasi yang aku dengar dari bisik-bisik tetangga, peserta UKK dapat kebebasan buat milih tamunya sendiri. Dan _yatttaaa!_ Tanpa disangka-sangka jasa perutku disewa sama salah satu teman seangkatannya. Hahahaha…..lumayanlah dapat ketemu sama si Sakura setelah lama gak temu kangen.

Yeah, ternyata gak rugi juga jadi tamu disini. Aku bisa bernostalgia tampan bareng teman-teman yang ternyata senasib denganku a.k.a dipaksa jadi tamu. Perjanjiannya sih jam 10.30, tapi karena terlalu semangat ketemu Sakura, jadilah kaki tanganku ini gatal-gatal pingin cepat-cepat ke sekolahnya.

"Eh, Kak Naruto? Kok hari ini sih datangnya?"Kepalaku tergeser dan menemukan Shion, temannya si Sakura yang bergabung di grup _cwt_ itu sedang menatapku bingung.

"Ah iya, si Karin maksa kakak nih buat jadi tamunya. Hehehe."Ujarku sambil tertawa. Duh! Kok aku sampai lupa ya kalo punya janji sama Shion buat jadi tamunya Sabtu ini? Udah terlanjur iyain ajakannya Karin lagi kemarin.

"Terus aku gimana dong? Kan Sabtu ini aku UKK. Kakak gak boleh _double_ loh jadi tamunya."Protes Shion. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Agak gak enak juga sih sama Shion. Sedangkan dia sudah memasang wajah merengutnya. Duh hormon perempuan memang seram ya.

"Gini aja deh. Gimana kalau kamu ajak Kak Obito aja? Kayaknya dia _free_ deh Sabtu ini. Lagian, kamu bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya nge _service_ orang yang disuka kan?"Sontak pipi Shion memerah sempurna dan itu membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yah, si gadis manis ini memang suka sama Obito dari lama.

"Eh ya, kaka hari ini jadi tamu kan ya? Di restoran berapa?"Tanyanya dengan binar. Sepertinya nama Obito memberikan efek besar pada si gadis ini. Aku berucap 'satu' dan responnya kegirangan sendiri sambil menatapku dengan _smirk_ menggodanya.

"Aaaa cie cie…barengan dong ama Sakura? Semoga kalian duduknya di satu meja ya."

"Eh? Kok nyambung ke Sakura sih?"

"Yaiyalah. Besok kan dia jadi _work out service_. Tentu saja bakalan digeret jadi tamu buat hari ini. Tamunya kan harus ada dua orang di satu meja. Tuh! Dia lagi baris disana."Mataku mengikuti arah telunjuk Shion. Sakura dengan seragam putih abunya sedang khusyuk mengobrol ria bareng teman-temannya. Lalu ketika pandangan mata kami bertemu, dia kaget sedetik. Lalu membalas tatapanku dengan senyuman kalemnya. Ditambah lagi beberapa temannya yang tahu perihal masa lalu kami pada godain Sakura pake yel-yel _cie cie_ nya. Setelah itu, beberapa temannya mendorong tubuh Sakura dan membuatnya mau tak mau menghampiriku. Wadduhh…rejeki anak soleh…

"Kakak kok ada disini?"Tanyanya ketika dia sudah di depan mata. Dengan satu kibasan rambut yang menambah kesan _cool_ di diri, aku bangkit dari tempat. Malu lah! Masa perempuannya berdiri, lakinya duduk sih?

"Iya nih, dipaksa Karin buat jadi tamu. Hehehehe."Jawabku riang. Teman-teman alumni yang juga hadir sudah pada sibuk menggoda kami sambil terus nyindir 'kapan balik?' 'kapan balik?' yoshhh! Terus disindir mas! Biar doi peka!

"Yaudah sih, entar berdoa aja semoga satu meja. Kan biar bisa _candle light lunch._ "Goda Chouji yang ada di sebelahku.

"Eh, tapi panitia gak nyiapin lilin deh kayaknya."Tangkas Shion setelahnya.

"Yaudah sih, tinggal dibeliin lilin aja. Lilinnya lilin 5 jam ya. Biar lama matinya. Biasanya kan kalo lagi berduaan suka lupa waktu."Dan terpaan _cie-cie_ kembali terdengar. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya sambil mengucapkan 'apaan sih' dengan nada super manja. Duh! Gemas deh!

Sayangnya obrolan _sweet_ kita malah terganggu karena suara teriakan Bu Kurenai yang nyuruh kita buat baris di depan restoran. Sakura kembali pada barisannya. Satu persatu peserta UKK mulai menjemput tamunya. Saat Karin keluar, dia langsung memberi kode. Ketika aku sudah _stay_ di depan pintu resto, Bu Kurenai menarik salah satu murid perempuan yang akan menjadi _partner lunch_ ku. Dan sayangnya itu bukan Sakura. Malahan si Sakura jadi _lunch_ bareng Chouji. Aelah sial banget nih kayaknya. Selagi aku makan, si Shion terus-terusan mengejekku dari luar jendera resto dengan komat-kamitnya yang berucap 'kasihan deh batal _lunch_ bareng Saku', lengkap dengan tawa nistanya. Asdfghjkl -,-

Setelah acara makan, tentu saja aku tidak ingin langsung pulang begitu saja. Alasannya? Tentu saja PeDeKaTe bareng si dia. Tapi nyatanya Sakura gak kelihatan ujung rambutnya. Kemana tuh anak? Dan akhirnya aku malah berakhir dengan duduk dan menemani alumni mengobrol. Ketika alumni ngumpul, obrolannya pasti gak bakalan jauh-jauh sama soal 'pasangan'. Dan jujur, itu malah mengingatkanku dengan grafik kisah cintaku yang menurun drastis. Baru saja aku ingin pamit duluan, tapi nyatanya mataku menangkap sesosok yang tak asing lagi di mata. Jadilah kakiku ini tinggal.

"Sasuke!"Aku tahu, si empunya sadar kalau namanya dipanggil, tapi kok Sasuke kayak sengaja pura-pura gak dengar ya?

"WOI!"Teriakku nyaring. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, aku mengejarnya. Dia berlari, aku ikut berlari. Lalu kami berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran sepanjang jalan hingga akhirnya kami sampai di parkiran. Tap! Aku berhasil menyusulnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan tangan yang menumpu di lutut.

"Apaan sih? Dipanggil gak nyahut, malah lari lagi! Kayak habis dikejar setan aja."Gerutuku kesal.

"Lah? Baru nyadar ya?"

"Ya iya….Ap—apa? Kurang ajar kau!"Sahutku kesal.

"Oi! Ngapain kesini Sas? Jadi tamu juga?"Tanyaku setelah selesai mengatur nafas. Sasuke menggaruk pipinya dengan matanya yang terus menatap ke kiri ke kanan.

"Hm."

"Ah, masa? Kok kayaknya tadi kau turun dari gedung B ya? Aku tak ingat kalau ada restoran baru di gedung itu. Setahuku di sana hanya ada ruang kelas untuk jurusan Boga."Yah! seingatku memang begitu sih. Sekolah memang punya restoran baru, tapi tempatnya di lantai tiga di gedung D, bukan B. _Hell, yah…._ gedung D, bukan B.

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

Senyum misteriusku keluar setelah menyadari satu hal.

"Jangan-jangan, apa yang dibilang Kiba itu benar ya?"Bisikku di telinganya. Di berjengit dan menepisku yang sibuk tertawa.

"Ayolah! Kenapa responmu berlebihan? Tinggal beritahu saja aku, siapa gadis kurang beruntung itu, Sasuke?"Sasuke belum juga menyerah. Membuatku jadi geregetan sendiri dengan sikap tak mau berbaginya.

"Kau ke gedung B, untuk menemui gadis itu kan? Tak kusangka kau mencari jodoh yang tak jauh ya. Kelas berapa dia? 10? 11? 12?"Sasuke tak merespon, justru dia malah memakai jaketnya, memakai helmnya, dan menarik gas motornya yang membuat aku terpekik karena hampir ditabrak. Sasuke sialan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Eh, itu kan motorku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu, hari terkutuk bagi kaum-kaum sepertiku. _Yeah,_ aku tak tahu sudah mencapai tingkat apa ceritaku ini. Mungkin puncak konflik? Yang jelas sekarang grafik kisah cintaku benar-benar _down_. Menurut informasi dari Shion, hari Jumat kemarin adalah hari terakhir Sakura menjalani UKK. Tapi kenapa ketika kuajak berkencan dia tak mau? Padahal sekarang ada pameran baju yang sangat ngetren di kalangan anak muda. Duh, baru saja mau dua-duaan bareng Sakura kesana. Kalau Sakura begini terus, kayaknya sudah gak ada waktu lagi buat memendam perasaan lebih lama. Kalau mau resmi, yaudah kerjanya harus cepat tapi akurat.

BIP!

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Ke Festival yuk.

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Gak ah! Mager, bro.

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

Duh! Gak usah sok galau, bro! Mending _have fun_ aja bareng anak-anak nih!

Dan akhirnya aku ikutan nimbrung di acara itu.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.Walaupun sebenarnya pengen sama Saku T.T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana festival sangat ramai. Suara musik yang berdentum keras, serta orang-orang yang terus berdatangan membuat kepalaku pusing. Tak ada lagi selera untuk melihat-lihat berbagai baju-baju kece yang dipajang. Yang ada hanyalah kepenatan, dan kegundahan hati. Ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya orang yang membawa gandengan. _What the f?_

"Naruto…"Panggil Kiba.

"Apa?"Sahutku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Lihat dulu!"Kali ini Shikamaru yang berseru sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"Iya, bajunya bagus."Sahutku lagi.

"Ck! Bukan bajunya, lihat dulu tuh."Akhirnya dengan kesal Shikamaru menggeser kepalaku.

"Duh! Cerewet banget deh! Lihat ap—apaan coba?! Ehhh?!"Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat dua orang yang tak asing. Si pemuda menatap si gadis dengan senyum kalemnya, sedangkan si gadis duduk sambil berceloteh ria dengan si pemuda dengan riang. Pemuda berambut ayam, dan yang lagi satu gadis berambut gulali.

 _Baru kusadari cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _Uuuuuu…kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku…_

Aku terhanyut dengan iringan lagu ini. No! ini bukanlah _backsound-backsound_ seperti di drama-drama. Melainkan _backsound_ yang diciptakan oleh teman-temanku! Sialan! Mereka tertawa melihat penderitaanku. Aku mendecih dan berjalan dengan langkah sangar guna menghampiri dua orang beda gender yang tengah memadu kasih.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertandingan, bung!"Seru Kiba ketika Naruto mulai menghampiri sejoli itu.

"Aku bertaruh kalau Naruto akan ciut sebelum protes."

"Hem, baiklah. Rp. 20.000, mereka akan bertengkar."

" _Deal._ "

TAP! TAP! TAP! Langkah kakiku semakin mantap menghampiri mereka, Mereka belum menyadari keberadaanku, justru mereka malah semakin tertawa dengan riang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi itu sungguh membuat hatiku berdenyut-denyut. Oh! Jadi Sakura yang selama ini kusebut-sebut gadis kurang beruntung itu? Justru akulah yang tidak beruntung disini! Jadi, sapaan apa yang pantas untuk menyapa sahabat terbaikku itu heh?

Apakah 'Hai sahabatku, bersenang-senang dengan calon pacarku?'

Atau…. 'Yo bro, jadi ini gebetanmu?'

Ah tidak-tidak….mungkin seharusnya 'Yo _my best,_ apa kabar? Sedang berusaha menjadi pembalap handal?' _Yeah…!_ Itu sangat keren, Naruto!

Lalu ketika aku berada di hadapan mereka, Sasuke menatapku tajam. Dan itu membuatku tidak bisa menelan ludah dengan benar.

GLEK!

"Hehehehe…apa kabar Sasuke, sedang apa dengan Sakura. Eh? Sakura juga ada ya? Hehehehe."Loh loh? Kenapa nyaliku jadi ciut begini?

Sakura tertawa dengan raut yang ragu-ragu. Sedangkan Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah seolah-olah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Kami hanya sedang jalan-jalan."Akhirnya suara Sakura muncul. Sakuraku menunduk dengan wajah malu-malunya. _Yeah…_ betapa sakitnya hati ini melihat Sakura yang berduaan dengan pria lain, terlebih lagi…SAHABATMU SENDIRI! BUNUH AKU TUHAN!

"Naruto, kau tahu?"Aku mengerutkan alis ketika Sasuke bertanya demikian. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui hubungan kami. Doakan kami ya."

Lalu setelah itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Duluan ya Naruto."

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

Dan setelahnya beribu-ribu panah menembus jantungku. JLEB!

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. _This is my story._ Kisah romansaku dengan mantan kekasihku, Haruno Sakura. Dia _heroine_ nya, dan aku adalah peran utamanya.Tapi nyatanya aku hanyalah pemeran pembantu dalam cerita ini. Peran pembantu untuk menghubungkan ikatan dari seorang Haruno Sakura dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memadu kasih.

PERAN UTAMA _GOALS_ ….

 _FAILED_!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aizawa Shion**

Ra, gimana nih? Aku ditanyain mulu nih sama Kak Naruto. Nanyain kamu punya gebetan atau enggak. Kayaknya di udah mulai curiga deh.

 **Aizawa Shion**

Sakura monitor.

 **Hyugga Hinata**

Iya nih, dia juga nanyain aku.

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Aku juga

 **Aizawa Shion**

Kak Naruto sakit hati katanya nih. Wkwkwk, kata-katanya asli! Alay banget :v

 **Yamanaka Ino**

Wah! Udah ketahuan ya? Wkwkwk, mantap ih Sakura! Udah _go public!_

"Duh! Gimana nih kak? Kak Naruto udah tahu!"Sakura terus menerus menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap kekasihnya dengan santai.

"Biarin aja. Lagian Naruto enggak punya hubungan apa-apa sama kamu. Salahnya sendiri terlalu baperan sama kamu. Yang terpenting aku dan kamu sudah jadi kita. Gak ada lagi dia-diaan, kamu gak perlu repot-repot balas _chat_ modusnya, aku gak perlu cemburuan terus, dan kita gak perlu repot-repot _backstreet._ "Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar lengkap dengan satu buah ketukan manja di dahi Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura? Tercengang, karena ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah didengar Sakura dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Dan merekapun hidup bahagia selamanya.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang pernah mengalami kejadian ini?**

 _ **Well,**_ **di cerita ini aku berperan sebagai Shion. Kejadiannya benar-benar murni banget, kecuali ada beberapa adegan yang sengaja aku buat komedi(walaupun gak lucu sih-_-). Yang jadi Sakura itu sempat dilema dan merasa bersalah karena sempat sembunyi-sembunyi pacaran sama sahabatnya Naruto, sebut saja Sasuke. Ya walaupun gak ada salahnya sih kalau mau pacaran sama siapa aja. Toh juga mereka udah putus kan? Sebenarnya dari awal Sakura pingin nolak Naruto, karena dia sadar kalau Naruto udah kode-kode gak jelas. Wkwkwkw :v**

 **Dan si Naruto(namatidaksebenarnya)langsung nge** _ **chat**_ **aku dan kepoin Sakura sebenarnya udah punya gebetan atau belum. Ya jelas lah aku takut ngasi tahu. Bilang aja gatau, dan akhirnya Naruto curhat dari A-Z. Dia juga sempat banding-bandingin dirinya yang katanya mirip banget sama Naruto. Suka sama Sakura, eh! Sakura malah suka sama Sasuke. Anjay! Namanya juga perasaan, gak ada yang tahu kalau hati akan berlabuh pada siapa, termasuk sahabat sendiri. Caelah :v**

 _ **Well,**_ **akhir kata…berhati-hatilah dengan sahabat sendiri sebelum dia berubah jadi Valentino Rossi. KKkkkkkkk. Kalau perlu, si doi yang notabenenya kekasih, gebetan, atau calon balik, mending dikerangkeng aja biar aman. Kalo dikerangkeng kan jadi milik sendiri :v**

 _ **Sankyu**_ **...**

 **Denpasar,**

 **24 April 2017.**

 _ **Hugged and kisses,**_ **Salada 15.**


End file.
